


The Food of Love Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [36]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Cooking, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in October 2018.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 1





	The Food of Love Recs

"Do you two…fondue?" Though it's easy to laugh at Steve's mistake, it's also easy to understand why he made it.  
  
In many cultures, food - both metaphorical and literal - goes with love like… well, like bread and cheese at a romantic dinner for two in the Alps on Valentine's Day.  
  
This theme celebrates the connection between food and love.  


### "Food of Love" Steve/Bucky Fic Recs

 **Title:** Don't Worry Bout the Cost  
**Why:** This is a one-shot written for the Happy Steve Bingo. The prompt was “cooking” and it's a pretty fluffy premise: they go to the farmer's market and Steve makes Bucky a meal. But it ties food to memory and emotion in such a beautiful way, and I just loved it. A+ STEVE FEELS  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121684>

**Title:** Dream of Caramel: or, A Recipe for Disaster  
**Why:** Yes hello it is me, here to tell you about the beauty that is Dream of Caramel, my favourite Bucky cooking for his friends but especially Steve fic. Again! It combines a lot of my favourite tropes and elements in fic; found family, finding out you were more important to people than you thought you were, getting together for the first time, growing and changing relationships, outsider POV, failboats in love and food. The writing has the tempo of a Clint-centric comic, which is fantastic and so much fun, and features Bucky growing as a person AND a cook. It's one of my favourite comfort reads; it's sweet, and makes me feel warm and soft inside.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407638>

**Title:** the food of love  
**Why:** One of my favorite short post-TWS fics, this adorable ficlet features Steve trying to lure Bucky back home by preparing his LEAST favorite foods  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347649>

**Title:** from scratch  
**Why:** Sweet and cute ficlet in which Bucky, Sam, and Natasha bake Steve a birthday cake  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723265>

**Title:** If Steve Rogers Were Your Boyfriend  
**Why:** Probably my favorite coffee shop AU. Bucky is a writer in an abusive relationship with Rumlow, and he writes columns in which barista Steve is the hero of various romantic fantasies. Meanwhile Steve is plying this sad, attractive writer by bringing him baked treats.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097468/>

**Title:** Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail  
**Why:** This is an extremely popular series about the power of kindness and found family, and food plays a major role throughout. Early in the series, the Asset starts feeling human again with the help of coffee and grilled cheese; later, Barnes learns to cook and bake for himself, Steve, and their friends, and producing elaborate kitchen creations becomes one of his favorite ways of expressing his love  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/195689>

**Title:** Inktober 2017: 31 days of Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail  
**Why:** potofsoup's lovely soft illustrations capture the essence of the story in a simple but thoughtful way.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734097>

**Title:** It's the Best Time of the Year  
**Why:** It’s a feel good christmas fic, filled with delicious baked goods, a sprinkling of angst and Bucky baking for Steve to express emotions.  
**Why 2:** Why: I really enjoyed the characterizations and relationships in this fic, as well as all of the mouthwatering descriptions of food and sweet gifts. Also, woodworker!Steve was something I never knew i needed in my life.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868785>

**Title:** Lemon Meringue Lies  
**Why:** This fic is my absolute go to fic when I want to read something comforting, I've reread it more times than I want to admit to you guys or myself for that matter. In many ways the fic is kinda like the coffee shop trope but in a restaurant. It really balances that line between a comfort read but with a little bit of a edge so not everything is bed of roses.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9960476/>

**Title:** Many hands make tasty work  
**Why:** Steve gets some much needed assistance from Bucky, his surprisingly friendly neighbor when he promises to bake 400 cookies for Sam's VA fundraiser.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143012>

**Title:** Murder Burgers  
**Why:** A canon divergence AU that blends humor and sadness as Steve survives the plane crash and spends 70 years trying to simultaneously thwart and get through to the Winter Soldier when they run into each other on missions, with the help of the titular burgers.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/359315>

**Title:** No Finer Mess To Be Found (CW: chubby kink)  
**Why:** Lots of food, tattoos, and found family feels in this modern AU series with chubby punk Bucky and tattoo artist Steve. Also has background Tony/Pepper/Bruce, Peggy/Maria, and Clint/Coulson  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/120534>

**Title:** One Caress  
**Why:** One of my favorite touch-starved comfort fics. Steve makes Bucky his late mother's special apple cake, and later there's pizza with Clint and Lucky.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331688/>

**Title:** Original Lifeline  
**Why:** This one is a wip but it's so cute that it's worth a read anyway. Steve realises that Bucky is hiding close to Steve and watching him, so Steve decides to woo Bucky using food, what more do you need than a lovesick Steve cooking food for a half shy half feral Bucky.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927041/>

**Title:** Salt & Sugar  
**Why:** Steve and Bucky’s tension and chemistry are delicious and the whole thing is fluffy like whipped cream but has nice spicy scenes too. This convinced me that the winter soldier would be a great pastry chef.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784342>

**Title:** Sandwich-verse  
**Why:** The summary of the first fic in this series was an insta-click for me, and remains one of my favorites: “There would come a day when Sam Wilson could no longer put off a complete debriefing session with his Momma. On that day, Sam hoped to escape the conversation alive by glossing over 'following a juiced-up supersoldier on a brainwashed assassin's revenge tour' in favor of 'convincing a traumatized war hero to come in from the cold with the power of Wilson family recipes.'” Sam is the cook here, so it's more of a platonic sort of love than most of the other fics that have been shared for this theme, but it's just an all-round enjoyable fic with a nice mix of action and recovery. Food also features prominently in the sequels, “in which Bucky gets to be fat and happy and bang Steve like a screen door in a hurricane”  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/171041>

**Title:** Snickerdoodles Are the Way to Steve's Heart  
**Why:** Super cute modern AU with chef!Bucky. Poor Steve thinks it's an accident Natasha signed him up for a couples cooking class. It's like he doesn't know her at all.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204567>

**Title:** Vague Fancies and Carnal Appetites  
**Why:** Bucky makes breadsticks and fucks Steve. Anything tagged “Creative uses of kitchen implements” is gonna be a good time :D  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615023>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
